The present invention relates generally to devices for protecting building structures against extreme weather conditions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interiorly-mounted shutter system effective to protect building interiors against extreme weather conditions such as hurricanes.
Severe weather conditions cause extensive damage to buildings and other structures yearly. To protect against such conditions, many storm shutter systems have been designed to protect against window damage caused by flying debris, which can lead interior damage caused both by debris and water driven into buildings.
Although in the past most resort has been made to simply boarding up window exteriors with plywood or the like, some more sophisticated systems have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,195 to Jones describes a storm shutter for protecting windows or glazed openings which is adapted for prompt installation in the face of an impending storm. The Jones shutter system is exteriorly installed, and includes a fixed foot and header which are channeled so as to slidably receive a plurality of independent shutter slats. To install the shutter system, the shutter slats are positioned together in an overlapping relationship to form an awning. To remove the system, the slats are slid out of the channels and can be stored until their use is again necessitated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,436to Green describes a combination hurricane shutter and security grill. The grill is mounted on the exterior of a window and includes variously shaped metallic bars to create an ornamental effect. L-shaped brackets are fastened to top and bottom latitudinal bars of the grill and provide channels to facilitate insertion of a shutter board which encloses the grill and associated window. The shutter board is fastened to the brackets with metallic wood screws to provide protection against severe weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,149 to Tryba describes an installable exteriorly-mounted window protector to protect windows against flying debris in stormy conditions. The protector includes a rectangular sheet of plywood sized to the internal dimensions of the window to be protected. The plywood is provided with two handles in the lower section which are vertically aligned, which permit the plywood sheet to be manipulated during installation. The upper edge of the sheet is tapered to assist in guiding the engagement of the sheet is tapered to assist in guiding the engagement of the sheet with the top outside lip of the window frame. The protector is also provided with deadbolts on each vertical side, which cooperate with holes in the exterior window frame to secure the protector in place. To install the protector, the user, located inside the building structure, opens the window to be protected. The sheet is then manipulated to the exterior of the window using the aligned handles and caused to engage with the top lip of the window. The handles are then used to pull the sheet against the window frame, and the deadbolts are extended into cooperating holes to secure the protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,925 to Housley describes a hurricane shield which is positioned exterior of a protected window or door opening. The shield includes a head rail and a sill rail fixed at locations above and below the outside of the opening, respectively. A plurality of shield units are bolted to the head and sill rails, each unit including bars or braces to which are attached metal plates in a spaced relation so as to leave narrow gaps between the plates. The gaps allow the passage of light and air into the building. At the same time, alternating grooves and ridges in the metal plates create wind currents which discourage the passage of water through the gaps so as to enter the building.
U.S. Pat. No.5,042,552to Prevatt describes a locking system for vertical shutters to protect against break-ins. The locking system is built into the frame housing the shutters. Fixed top and bottom horizontal members obstruct one side of the shutters. Top and bottom horizontal sliding members are concealed within the shutter frame and are manually operable to obstruct the interior face of the shutter. The top and bottom horizontal members are designed to bear pressure by a would-be intruder trying to push or pull the shutters. A locking pin inserted through the side of the shutter frame and into a sliding side member obstructs movement of the top and bottom horizontal sliding members to prevent intruders from jimmying the shutters open.
In light of the background in the area of storm shutter systems, there exists a continued need for improved systems which are easy to install and remove. Improved systems should also minimize alterations to the appearance or function of existing windows, and should be readily stored when not in use. Further, improved shutter systems should be easy to install in a brief period of time,and provide maximal protection against damage cause to building interiors by both flying debris and driven water. The present invention addresses these and other needs in the field.